


I Can't Do This Anymore

by Nadtheclown



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadtheclown/pseuds/Nadtheclown
Summary: Just a little before the events of City Drops, Raelle is having trouble falling asleep after Scylla's death. Tally and Abigail try in vain to help their friend, but not everything seems easy. And after some revelations, we discovered the true meaning of unity and friendship.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I Can't Do This Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I- people wanted me to share this short history here, so i just got a acc and did it. My username on Twitter is @nadtheclown, and there you can find edits, and more. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Xoxo.  
> -Nad.

(just before the City Drop events)

The night seemed too quiet for Fort Salem. The only noise that could be heard were the hurried steps of Tally Craven. The recruit was holding a cup of coffee in her one hand and a plate of biscuits in the other. The clock struck 11 p.m. when the door to the Bellweather unit dorm opened. Abigail was sitting on the floor with her head slightly tilted to the side, leaned on Raelle's bed. Tally approached, closing the door, and setting the plate on the mattress. The only light in that room was Abigail's lamp on the opposite side of Raelle's bed. 

"Abby?" She whispered, squatting, "I hope you didn't fell asleep." Tally handed her the coffee.

The brunette looked up at her roommate.

"What kind of soldier would I be if I fell asleep, Craven?" She said in a grumpy voice, since her shift should have ended many hours ago. Abigail took the cup carefully, and looked again at Tally, who is now sitting on the floor opposite to the bed.

"Anacostia caught me in the cafeteria. She wasn't too happy to know we were awake. She said Alder knew something was going on in our dorm, but she was going to take care of it later. For all that I care, she could... "The recruit kept her mouth shut by looking away from Abigail. She couldn't reveal what she knew. 

Ever since Raelle found out Scylla was dead (in theory), the blonde spent entire nights having nightmares, screaming for her girlfriend. And after the salva episode, things have gotten worse, because she swore Scylla was alive. Which, in fact, was true. So to make the nights a little bit better for her, Tally and Abigail took turns, one near Raelle's bed and the other outside the room by the door, standing guard. One of the reasons for this was to protect her from the curiosity of other people, who sometimes came by, just to see what had really happened. The other reason was that when Raelle wakes up, sometimes she gets a bit too aggressive, so it was better for just one of them to be there. Tally's theory was that Anacostia had taken Raelle to see Scylla, and that she was probably taken by force by two people. But Tally would never say anything about that. She couldn't. Her orders were to keep her mouth shut. But how could she be a sister and a liar at the same time?

"I'm so tired," Abigail lets off a long sigh, which surprised her friend a little. "But we are one unit, and when one suffers, we all suffer. And if Raelle needs me to stay awake for another hour or two, I'll do it. She is my sister after all." The brunette slipped her coffee, and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Maybe the coffee would have some miraculous effect, and everything would be gone in an instant.

"I'm so proud of you, of us." Tally said. "There are evils that are coming for the good, and this seems to be one of them..."

Abigail opened her eyes, standing up. "But you saw the look on her face Tally..." She approached the window, seeing the stars that painted the sky. "She believes she saw Scylla, and I think it's all very strange, something's not adding up here. First, how the hell did she get to the wedding, and then her death? No, there's something else in here. And I intend to find that out sooner than later." She said confidently.

"I'll stay here, you can go." Tally said shyly, as if she’s trying to hide something, which she actually is. She wanted to end this conversionr for good.

"I'll be just outside." Abigail said, and put the empty cup of coffee on the table. Before leaving, the tallest one approached Raelle's bed. Her hand caressing her new sister's face. Abigail now felt a kind of weight. It was her duty to protect this unit. It was her duty as a leader, to protect her sisters. She only regretted that it had taken her so long to understand. She had never felt the fear of losing Raelle like she did that day. Raelle's reckless and irresponsible ways had finally awakened her most human and vulnerable side, and adding that to her cousin's death... Abigail had discovered that the family name was no more important than her unit.

"Sleep well, shitbird." The brunette says, passing by Tally, and tapped on her shoulder. 

When the door finally closed, Craven took a deep breath. Her heart was breaking for lying to her unit. Slowly, she got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand landed on the blonde's hand, in a gesture of pure love. 

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this anymore." Tally whispered to herself, as she watched Raelle sleep in peace, half of her face hidden in the darkness. It was quite ironic. "I feel guilty for reporting her, but I did it to protect you. I swear I didn't knew what could happen, I couldn't have know they’d torture her in a cell. Also what else would you do with a Spree agent, Tally? A party?" The bitterness and regret were obvious in the recruit's voice. "But what was I supposed to do? I always believed in the truth, I always believed that Alder was doing the right thing. But to take you there? Make you believe she was dead and then see her? This is not what I signed up for. This is definitely not what I signed up for. A lot of things don't add up. I heard a conversation between Izadora and Anacostia. There was another attack that was covered up by Fort Salem. Witches have died and no one is telling us about it." Tally whispers, letting go of everything she knew. "And by the expression, Izadora wasn't very happy, because the order could have been other than to strike, but Alder just... I'm beginning to have my doubts in my own beliefs, and I don't like that. How can I protect you both if I can't be honest? If I can't tell you I saw Scylla and I-?"

Tally fell back when she felt two hands on the sides of her uniform.

"SCYLLA??" 

Raelle, who just woke up, had only caught her girlfriend's name. Only the fact that Tally had mentioned her name, woke the pain in her chest, previously asleep. The blonde could feel the anger running through her veins as she pushed Craven towards the wall. She might not have much strength, but adrenaline does miraculous things. The door opened, and with it Abigail, who didn't take long to get behind Raelle's back, and pulled her to the opposite side. Tally fell to the ground, closing her hands around her neck, while her companion tried in vain to control the blonde.

"Rae! It's us!" Abigail screamed in her ear as the little one struggled to free herself.

Raelle looked at Tally, making her stop. What the hell was she doing anyway, attacking her sisters like that again? Anger wouldn't bring Scylla back. "Master your feelings and you will be free," Izadora's voice came to mind.

"I'm sorry Tal, I don't know what..."She didn't finish her sentence. Abigail gently came out behind the blonde, making her sit on the bed. Tally approached her fiercely, it wasn't the first time that had happened, and in part she deserved it. "I can't take this anymore." Raelle says, hiding her face between her hands.  
She felt her throat burning trying her best not to cry. The empty feeling in her mind and the giant hole in her chest refuses to let her return to her normal life. She missed Scylla, she missed her smile, her warmth, everything. She needed her necro again.

"It's okay. We got you... " Tally says, kneeling in front of her sister, planting a small kiss on her forehead. 

"We got you..." Abigail repeated, sitting on her left side and hugging the blonde.

Raelle finally let go of all the pain she felt. The crying gradually began to be more intense, leaving the blonde with some breathing problems. Her hands, clinging tightly to her hair; the anger and pain, in a mixed explosive, did not let her see clearly what was really important at that moment. Grief is stubborn and wild, sometimes you have to let it run all over the place until it wears itself out. But despite all this, Raelle had her two sisters there, united by a series of consequences and maybe even fate. 

Because in the end of all, she was not alone.

_She had her unit._


End file.
